1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety release device for a kite, and in particular to a safety release device for releasably fastening together first and second portions of a kite line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user controls the power and direction of a kite by manipulating a control bar connected to the kite lines. In one configuration the control bar is arranged to slide long a center control line having a harness loop for attaching the kite to a harness hook worn by a user.
It is possible to loose control of the kite and be over powered. This can be particularly dangerous during launching when the user is on or near land, solid objects, spectators, and other kites. For this reason it is known to provide a safety release device in the central control line. If the user looses control of the kite or the kite becomes over powered the user lets go of the control bar and it is pulled along the center control line by the kite until it hits the release device. The release device which operates to break the center control line portions de-powering the kite.
However, when performing certain maneuvers the user must remove his or her hands from the control bar. A problem exists because this would result in the safety release device operating to de-power the kite.